Variations on the Classics 3
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends do a different spin on their favorite songs. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. James and Vivian's heartfelt duet

**Hello everybody, and welcome to round 3 of Variations on the Classics! If Roland and Miranda can sing this song from The Country Bears, let's see what James and Vivian can do with it! I thought it might be nice if they sang this either during the karaoke party at the castle, or during a karaoke day in their music class.**

James: We take the long way around  
We get lost and we get found  
I wonder why we couldn't go  
Straight to the heart of love

Vivian: Climbing mountains, crossing streams  
Crying tears, and dreaming dreams  
I guess that's the only way we know  
Straight to the heart of love

James and Vivian: Straight to the heart of love should be  
The shortest distance from lonely  
Not always the road you're thinking of  
Straight to the heart of love

Vivian: So take a chance, shine your light  
Everything will be alright  
You're gonna find a way to go  
Straight to the heart of love

James and Vivian: Straight to the heart of love should be  
The shortest distance from lonely  
Not always the road you're thinking of  
Straight to the heart of love

Vivian: I've been thinking about you and me  
And how this love was meant to be

James: I'm taking the next clear shot I see  
Straight to the heart of love

Vivian: I'm taking the next clear shot I see  
Straight to the heart of love

James and Vivian: Straight to the heart of love, straight  
Straight to the heart of love, straight  
Straight, straight, straight, straight  
Straight to the heart of love, straight  
Straight to the heart of love, straight


	2. Sofia and Hugo's special something there

**Since so many people enjoy this classic Beauty and the Beast song (Sofia/Cedric, Amber/Hugo, and Lydia/Cedric), let's see what Sofia can do with it as she thinks about her new feelings about Hugo after helping him discover a love of ice dancing! And it might also be fun for Sofia's animal friends to talk amongst themselves about this new development for their princess friend.**

Sofia: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Hugo: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Sofia: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Clover: Well, who'd have thought?

Crackle: Well, bless my soul

Minimus: Well, who'd have known?

Crackle: Well, who indeed?

Clover: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Crackle: It's so peculiar.

All three: We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Minimus: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Clover: There may be something there that wasn't there before


	3. Sofia's first feelings toward Hugo

**If Amber can sing this song from High School Musical when she learns that Hugo was being a jerk to Sofia, and she's reconsidering her feelings for him, let's see what Sofia can do with it if it was the other way around, with Hugo paying attention to Amber!**

Sofia: It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe that  
Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true

But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true

'Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
'Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe  
That I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you


	4. James and Vivian's love stands the test

**If someone can do this song from The Country Bears, let's see what James and Vivian can do with it! I thought this could be another duet they share at either the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song, or during karaoke day in their Music Appreciation class.**

Vivian: Did I lose your love a long time ago?  
Did I just wear it out?  
Baby I don't know

Cause it seems like anymore we're not on the same page  
In the same book or on the same stage  
We say the words but they feel all wrong  
Like a happy blues, like a sad love song

How two people can bow and scrape  
For every shred of tenderness

James joins in: Can love stand the test?  
Of time that surrounds us  
Memories that astound us  
Joy and happiness  
Can love stand the test?

James: A long time ago or was it just yesterday?  
Why would we fall out of love baby who can say  
Don't look at me like I'm a stranger now  
Have I changed that much baby tell me how

How two people could bow and scrape  
For every shred of tenderness

Vivian joins in: Can love stand the test of times that surround us  
Moments that astound us, joy and happiness

James: Can love stand the test?

James and Vivian: We said forever for always for good  
But the years were not impressed  
Can love stand the test?  
Of time that surrounds us  
Moments that astound us  
Can love stand the test?  
Of time that surrounds  
Moments that astound us  
Joy and happiness  
Joy and happiness  
Joy and happiness


	5. Knight lessons from Orillia

**If Sir Finnegan can sing this song from Hercules as he teaches James how to be a knight, let's see how the knights of Orillia use it as they teach Princess Sandra the same thing! After all, she was named an honorary squire when she beat the ogre (see chapter 3 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend), and I thought they could sing this both on her first day, and when Sir Avery takes her under his wing.**

Sir Peter: So, ya wanna be a squire, kid?  
Well, whoop-de-do  
I have been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you

Each and every one a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though the little princess is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words

(King Robert: Is there a problem here, Sir Peter?)

Sir Peter: Okay

Sandra: You mean you'll do it?

Sir Avery: And I'll take her on.

Sir Peter: You win

Sandra: Really?

Sir Peter: Oh gods

Sir Avery: We work together anyway.

Sandra: This is awesome!

Sir Peter: Oy vey  
(sings) I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees, at least semi-pro fees  
But no, I get the greenhorn

I've been out to pasture, girl, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and read on my lawn  
But you need an adviser, a satyr but wiser  
A good merchandiser and ooh, there goes my ulcer

I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, hon, you're not exactly  
A dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do

(spoken) Rule number six: When rescuing someone, always handle with care!

Sir Avery (spoken): Rule number 95, Princess, concentrate!  
Rule number 96: aim!

(sung) Royalty have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you read on all the crockery

Sir Peter: To be a true knight, my friend, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece  
It's a work of heart

Sir Avery: It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue to grow

Sir Peter: Now that's more like it

I'm down to one last shot  
And my last high note  
Before a fierce enemy  
Gets my goat

Sir Peter and Sir Avery: My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kid, it's up to you


	6. Crackle goes her own way

**If Hugo and Sofia can sing this song from High School Musical 2 while they ponder their new friendship, let's see what Clover and Crackle can do with it! I thought maybe Crackle could sing this to Clover before she runs away in Bad Little Dragon before Clover learns the truth about "sweet and innocent" little Crispy.**

Crackle: Clover, listen  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away (Own way)

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Clover: What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Crackle: What about trust?

Clover: You know I never wanted to hurt you

Crackle: And what about me?

Clover: What am I supposed to do?

Crackle: I gotta leave, but I'll miss you  
Oh so, I've got to move on and be who I am

Clover: Why do you have to go?

Crackle: I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Clover: I'm trying to understand

Crackle: We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now

Clover: I want you to stay

Crackle: I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Clover: What about us?

Crackle: I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Clover: I'm trying to understand

Crackle: We might find our place in this  
World someday (World someday)  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way


	7. James and Amber's duet for Melinda

**If Dorrie can sing this song as she plays the piano to help casual music return to the castle, let's see what James and Amber can do with it as Amber tries to help him return to singing in public! I thought that they might sing this in his room, and James is starting to have second thoughts about what he said about never singing in public again. Because after all, this was one of their mother's favorite songs, and they were always happy when they sang it.**

Amber: Walking my childhood shore  
I miss you so  
Mama my music's yours

James: I cry 'till the water's blue  
Where whales still sing  
Remember when we sang it too

James and Amber: As a tide goes in, goes out  
I close my eyes and you  
Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here

James: Mama you'd be so proud  
The way I shine  
Wish that you could see me now  
Oh, great creatures of the sea  
Please hold her voice  
For all of eternity  
And like a siren's lullaby  
I know you always will

Amber: Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
Ooh  
Always

James and Amber: Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here...  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
Always...


	8. Hugo and Sofia's partnership song

**If James and Vivian can sing this song from Camp Rock as they make the choice to sing in the open after hiding in the back and a self-imposed exile from pubic singing, let's see what Hugo and Sofia can do with it! I thought maybe they could practice an ice dancing routine with it, or sing it to themselves as they practice team plays for the flying derby.**

Sofia: I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know, to let you know

Sofia and Hugo: This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Sofia: Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

Sofia and Hugo: This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Hugo: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

Sofia and Hugo: I gotta find you  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Yeah, now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be

Hugo: This is me, you're the missing piece i need  
the song inside of me

Sofia and Hugo: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me


	9. A secret confidence boost

**If Sofia can sing this Selena Gomez song to Princess Kari during The Princess Ballet as a way to boost her confidence, let's see what Desmond and Zandar can do with it as they try to boost James' confidence as he prepares to take the stage again! As they watch James be nervous about doing this, they could sing this to him and calm him down.**

Zandar: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge

Desmond: When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Desmond and Zandar: Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just talented me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

James joins in: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of glory  
Who says it's not pretty  
Who says life's not beautiful  
Who says

Desmond: It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean

Zandar: But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Desmond and Zandar: Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just talented me

Na na na  
Na na na

Zandar: You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Desmond: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of glory  
Who says it's not pretty  
Who says life's not beautiful  
Who says

Zandar: Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Would you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh  
Who says

James: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of glory  
Who says it's not pretty  
Who says life's not beautiful  
Who says

James, Desmond and Zandar: Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of glory  
Who says it's not pretty  
Who says life's not beautiful  
Who says


	10. A Buttercup battle cry

**If Minimus can sing this famous Rachel Platten song as he tries to convince his mother to let him do stunt flying, let's see what Amber can do with it when she goes off with the Buttercups for the first time! I thought she could sing it to herself as she and Sofia make plans to save everyone from the bog and distract Mossy, and Sofia could join her since she's proud of her for putting their friends first.**

Amber: Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

Sofia: And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

Sofia and Amber: This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Sofia: Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

Amber: And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

Sofia and Amber: This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Amber: A lot of fight left in me

Sofia: Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion

Amber: Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

Sofia and Amber: This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Amber: No I've still got a lot of fight left in me


	11. Hugo and Sofia's budding friendship song

**Since so many people like this song from The Swan Princess, let's see what Hugo and Sofia can do with it when they're discovering that they have feelings for each other! I thought the idea could spark at the end of The Flying Crown or during their routine in Lord of the Rink.**

Sofia (in her mind): If I could learn his name  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Hugo, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

Hugo (in his mind): Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Sofia: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond

Hugo: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond  
Far longer than forever

Sofia: Far longer than forever

Hugo: I swear that I'll be true

Sofia: I swear that I'll be true

Both: I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Sofia: Far longer than forever

Hugo: Much stronger than forever

Sofia: And with your love I'll never be alone

Both: Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than forever


	12. Morris and Charlotte's duet

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this classic song from Beauty and the Beast as they learn about each other, let's see what Princess Charlotte and Morris, from Beauty is the Beast, can do with it! I thought that as a deleted scene or song from the ball they were dancing at, they could sing this as they remember all they learned from each other.**

Charlotte: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Morris: Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

Charlotte and Morris: Beauty and the beast

Charlotte and Morris: Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Morris: Whooa…

Charlotte: Whooa…

Morris and Charlotte: Ever just the same

Morris: Ever a surprise

Morris and Charlotte: Ever as before

Charlotte: Ever just as sure

Morris and Charlotte: As the sun will rise

Charlotte: Oh, oh, oh

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song

Morris and Charlotte: Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Morris: Certain as the sun

Charlotte: Certain as the sun

Morris: Rising in the east

Charlotte: Tale as old as time

Morris and Charlotte: Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.

Charlotte: Tale as old as time

Morris: Song as old as rhyme

Morris and Charlotte: Beauty and the beast.  
Beauty and the beast.


	13. Nell and Sabrina's debut ball

**Since so many people like the different versions of this classic Frozen tune, let's see what theblindwriter95's characters Nell and Sabrina can do with it! I thought they could sing this following their adoption into the royal family. I'd also like to thank theblindwriter95 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

Nell: The window is open, so's that door  
We're here in the castle forevermore  
Who knew they owned eight thousand salad plates?  
We once before in a personal hell  
Being stuck in a prison cell!  
Once again we're going through the gates

Sabrina: There'll be so many new loving people  
It'll be totally strange  
Wow, am I so ready for this change!

Both: 'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
We'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if we're elated or dizzy  
But we're somewhere in the zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
We won't be alone

Sabrina: I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]  
What if I meet... the one?

Nell (thinking of meeting somebody, seeing how it's been a year since she's seen any boy from the village, and being a little nervous about the celebration): Tonight imagine us gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
Two pictures of sophisticated grace  
Then I suddenly see him standing there  
A handsome young stranger, tall and fair  
I want to stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life we've led so far

Sabrina: For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun

Nell: For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it's totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

Amber (already feeling a little jealous): Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Nell: But it all begins today  
Sabrina: It all begins today

Nell: It's agony to wait  
Sabrina: It's agony to wait

King Roland: Tell the guards to open up the gate  
Nell/Sabrina: The gate

Nell/Sabrina: For the first time in forever  
Amber: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Nell/Sabrina: We're getting what we're dreaming of  
Amber: Be the good girl you always have to be

Nell/Sabrina: A chance to change our different world  
Amber: Conceal

Nell/Sabrina: A chance to find new love  
Amber: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Nell/Sabrina: I know it all starts tomorrow,  
But it all begins today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!


	14. A heavenly song for Cedric

**If James can sing a different version of this classic Hunchback of Notre Dame song when he thinks about taking the stage again, let's see what Cedric can do with the real lyrics! I thought it might be nice for him to sing this to himself as he thinks about his feelings for GradGirl2010's character Lydia, or even Sofia.**

Cedric: So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light

I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright

I dare to dream that she might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be Heaven's light


	15. Young Emmaline's thoughts for a friend

**If Oona can sing this classic Little Mermaid song as she thinks about her friendship with Sofia, let's see what her mother, Queen Emmaline, can do with it as she thinks about the little boy who wrote her a note (Prince Roland)!**

Young Emmaline: Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure  
She's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty  
I've got whose-its and whats-its galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those—what do ya' call 'em?—oh, feet.

Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a—what's that word again?–street.

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Bet ya on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it—what's the word?—burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world

 **And later as she watches him playing with his family…**

Young Emmaline: What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

 **And that night...**

Young Emmaline: I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world


	16. Sabrina's song for Nell's birthday

**Since so many people like this classic Frozen Fever tune, let's see what theblindwriter95's characters Nell and Sabrina can do with it! I thought they could celebrate Nell's birthday with everyone in the castle following their adoption into the royal family.**

 **Setting: A year following their adoption, Sabrina wants to do something special for Nell's birthday, seeing as how her last two birthdays weren't the greatest, especially her first one after they lost their parents.**

Sabrina: You've never had a real birthday before  
Except, of course, the ones spent behind the dumb Jim door  
So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate  
And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo!

Nell: Sabrina, I'm thinking you might have a cold

Sabrina: I don't get colds. Besides...  
A cold never bothered me anyway  
Just follow the string!

I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today  
Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way  
I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power  
I even got Bobby Lee and Cedric to take a shower

If someone wants to hold me back  
I'd like to see them try  
I'm on the birthday plan attack  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky

I'm making today a perfect day for you  
I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do  
For everything you are to me and all you've been through  
I'm making today a perfect day for you  
Achoo! Achoo!

Nell: Bianca says they come in threes!

Sabrina: I'm fine...achoo!  
Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!

Nell: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you  
I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

Sabrina: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!

Nell: Sabrina, you gotta go lie down

Sabrina: No way, we have to paint the town

Nell: But you need medical attention

Cedric: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy  
Of my own invention

Sabrina: No thanks

Nell: We'll take it

Everyone in the castle: We're making today a perfect day for you

Sabrina: Making today a special day

Everyone in the castle: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true

Sabrina: Wishes come true

Bianca: We love Helen Genevieve

Sabrina: And I love you too

Bianca: So we're making today a perfect day (Sabrina: A fabulous day in every way)  
Yes we are making today a perfect day

Sabrina: Come on! Now we climb!

Nell: Sabrina that's too much. You need to rest!

Sabrina: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!  
Making dreams  
Making plans  
Go go go go!  
Follow the string to the end  
You are my very best friend

Nell: Sabrina?!

Sabrina: What? I'm fine

We're gonna climb  
We're gonna sing  
Follow the string  
To the thing

Happy happy happy  
Merry merry merry  
Hot...cold...hot...birthday!

Nell: Woah! Sabrina, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!  
All right, we can't go on like this  
Let's put this day on hold  
Come on, admit it to yourself

Sabrina: Okay...  
I have a cold  
I'm sorry Nell. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again

Nell: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed

Everyone: Surprise!

Nell: Wow!

Sabrina: Wow...

Bianca: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

Bobby Lee: There's a fine line between chaos

Cedric: And a hullabaloo

Everyone in the castle: So we're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
H! E! L! E! N!  
Making today a perfect day for you

Bobby Lee: Happy birthday

Everyone in the castle: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

Bobby Lee: I love you O'Malley!

Everyone in the castle: For everything you are to us  
And all that you do

Bobby Lee: I do

Everyone in the castle: We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
We're making today a perfect day

Sabrina: Perfect day

Nell: Okay, to bed with you.

Sabrina: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for me to blow the birthday bugle horn!

Nell: Oh, no no no no no no no...

Sabrina: ACHOO!

Nell: Best birthday present ever

Sabrina: Which one?

Nell: You letting me take care of you

Sabrina: Achoo!


	17. Time for Hugo to follow his dream

**If Mazzimo can sing this song from Elena of Avalor as he regains his freedom, let's see what Hugo can do with it! I thought he might sing this as he practices ice dancing and ponders his developing feelings for Sofia. He might also sing this as he practices for the Flying Crown race with her.**

Hugo: It feels so weird having my feet on the ground  
It's been a while since I've been walking around  
With my own eyes, I can once again see  
My dream has come true — I am free

But now that I'm here, there's a mission at hand  
To be my own person, yes, that will be grand!  
I'll leave that dark castle and skate into the light  
'Cuz this time I'm ready to fight

This is my time, my time to face my old foe  
My time, reclaim what was mine long ago  
This is my time to stand up with honor and pride  
My time, I've come too far to be denied

Now off I must skate with my partner once more  
To follow my heart was just what I yearned for  
I've spent my whole life waiting just for this day  
And nothing will get in my way

This is my time, I have a plan that can't fail  
My time, I won't stop 'til I prevail  
My time, to honor my family and friends  
My time, this is my time once again

This is my time once again


	18. Amber wants to keep Sofia out

**If Cedric can sing this song from Shrek the Musical before he finally opens up and lets Sofia in as a friend, let's see what Amber can do with it when she learns that she's getting a new stepsister!**

Amber: I'm gonna build me a wall, I'll make it ten feet high  
See ya later, pal, bye, bye  
No one gettin' in so don't you even try  
A ten foot wall

I'm gonna build me a wall, I'm gonna disappear  
What's the matter, pal, am I not bein' clear?  
Can't you take a hint, am I getting through at all?  
Just get outta here

I was told the world would despise me  
So I should have known, I should have guessed  
I thought these two might be different  
Well, now I know they're just like all the rest

I'm gonna be what they want, I'm gonna be what they say  
Hey world, I'll do it your way  
You're looking for a monster, it's your lucky day  
I'll be what you want

What a fool to think she might love me  
I opened my heart and let her walk through  
She wanted a new family, I wanted my daddy all for me  
How lucky both our wishes came true

Gonna build me a wall, a perfect place to hide  
Hey world, stay on your side  
The best way to conquer, they say is to divide

Gonna build a wall  
Gonna be what they say  
Gonna hide in my heart  
Gonna build a wall


	19. A song for Cauldronation Day

**If Lucinda and her mom can sing this classic Donovan song as they pull their pranks on Sofia and her family during Mom's the Word, let's see what the two of them, and Lucinda's witch friends, can do with it during Lucinda's Cauldronation Day celebration!**

Lucinda: When I look out my window  
Many sights to see  
And when I look in my window  
So many different people to be  
That it's strange  
So strange

Marla/Indigo/Lily/Sofia: You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch  
Mmmm, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch, yeah  
Must be the season of the witch

Marla: When I look over my shoulder  
What do you think I see?  
Some other cat lookin' over  
His shoulder at me  
And he's strange  
Sure is strange

Lucinda/Lily/Indigo/Sofia: You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch, yeah  
Beatniks are out to make it rich  
Oh no, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch, yeah  
Must be the season of the witch

Lily: You got to pick up every stitch  
Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch  
Beatniks out to make it rich

Sofia: Oh no, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch  
When I go

Indigo: When I look out my window  
What do you think I see?

Marla: And when I look in my window  
So many different people to be  
It's strange  
Sure is strange

Lucinda/Marla/Sofia/Lily/Indigo: You got to pick up every stitch  
You got to pick up every stitch  
Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch  
Oh no, must be the season of the witch  
Must be the season of the witch, yeah  
Must be the season of the witch  
When I go  
When I go


	20. James' advice for Sofia

**If Sofia can sing this Smash Mouth tune to James about finding his niche on the Flying Derby team, let's see what would happen if the roles were reversed! James could sing it to Sofia when she's still trying to get used to being a princess.**

James: Things are getting weird, things are getting tough  
Nothing's making sense but you keep on looking up  
They tell you to be true, you're trying every day  
You keep it on the real, still you gotta find a way  
To make your mama happy, to make your papa proud  
You gotta turn it up but all you hear is turn it down

So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail

And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hang on

Sometimes I wanna cry and throw the towel in  
They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin  
And everywhere I go the people are the same  
They just wanna know that everything will be OK  
Things are getting rough, turn it back around  
You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down


	21. Oona and Cora's sisterly song

**Since so many people enjoy different pairings for this song from Elena of Avalor, let's see what Oona and her older sister Cora can do with it! I thought that they could sing this as they get used to having humans around Merroway Cove, and Oona made friends with one of them.**

Oona: Things may be different now since Mother gave me this comb  
But one thing will never change: You mean more than all the rest.

Cora: And even though I may rule first, I promise you from the start  
I'll always make time for you because you are in my heart

Sven: Oona, Cora, there's something you need to see! A ship just appeared in the cove!

Oona: Sister, sister, sister time  
You can put your doubts away  
Sister, sister, sister time  
By your side, I'll always stay

Sister, sister, sister time  
Nothing will stand in the way of  
Sister, sister, sister time  
It's the best part of my day

Sven: But Oona  
Oona: It'll have to wait  
Sven: But Oona!  
Oona: We cannot be late  
Sven: But Oona!  
Oona: So if you don't mind  
I'm having some sister time

Cora and Oona: Sister, sister, sister time  
Oona: Off we go without delay  
Cora and Oona: Sister, sister, sister time  
Oona: Our adventure's underway

Cora and Oona: Sister, sister, sister time  
Nothing will stand in our way  
Sister, sister, sister time  
You're the best part of my day

Sister, sister, sister time  
Sister, sister, sister time  
Sister, sister, sister time  
By your side, I'll always stay


	22. The Secret Singer is born

**If Hugo can sing this classic ZZ Top song as he gets his ice hockey outfit turned into a snazzy tuxedo, let's see what James can do with it as he tries on his completed Secret Singer outfit! I thought it might be fun for him to put this song on and sing it (with his door shut) as he tries the outfit on with the mask, as a deleted scene from chapter 4 of The Secret Love Song.**

James: Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie  
I don't need a reason why.

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
And cuff links, stick pin,  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in.

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.


	23. War of the Witchlets

**If Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, Deidre, Sofia, James, Amber, and Sandra can sing this during a fight in my story Royal Blood, let's see what Lucinda, Sofia, Indigo, and Lily can do with it during Cauldronation Day! I thought that this could be another song where Lily and Indigo are still fighting over who's Lucinda's best friend, while Sofia and Lucinda are using the song as a chant over the cauldron.**

Lily and Indigo: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Indigo: Welcome to the show

Lily: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Indigo: We're here to let you know

Lily: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Indigo: Our time is now

Lily: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Indigo: Your time is running out

Lily: Ah, ah, ah

Lily and Indigo: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay  
We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now

Sofia and Lucinda: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Sofia: Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering out my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame

Sofia and Lucinda: The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is music, is the music  
Is the music in my soul  
Gonna break out (Out!)  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart

Lily and Indigo: What we have in store (ah-ah)  
All we want and more (ah-ah)  
We will break on through (ah-ah)  
Now it's time to finish you!

[drum solo]

Sofia: You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me

Lucinda: My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not singing just for popularity

Sofia: We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go

Lucinda: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

Sofia: And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of

Lucinda: Friendship on our side!  
Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives, survives!

All (following Lucinda's return and Lily and Indigo's apology): Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives, survives, survives!


	24. James and Amber do their own things

**If Minimus can sing this Katy Perry song while learning to overcome his fears, let's see what James and Amber can do with it while Sofia's off on some adventure!**

James (while practicing on the royal obstacle course): I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

Amber (while practicing her new Buttercup skills): You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

James and Amber: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Amber (while helping set up another Halloween party): Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

James (while practicing dazzleball): You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

James and Amber: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Amber: Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

James and Amber: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...


	25. Nobody sings this song like Sandy

**If Vivian can sing this classic song from Grease as she thinks about James, let's see what my character Sandra can do with it! Since she, Soldier, and Ambre like singing, she could sing this as they play together, because as Soldier says, "Nobody sings that song like Sandy!" This might also be the song she promised Soldier in my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

Sandra: Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know,  
There's just no gettin' over you

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "Fool, forget him",  
My heart is saying "Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you


	26. Clover and Crackle's song and dance

**If Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly can sing this song from Enchanted as they get to know each other, let's see what Clover and Crackle can do with it! I thought that while Clover's under the Liking Berry's spell, he could have a slow dance with Crackle. At first she likes the attention, but she soon realizes that he wouldn't be so close to her.**

Clover: You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close

Crackle: So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now

Clover and Crackle: We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far


	27. Sabrina just wants to play

**Since so many people like the different versions of this classic Frozen tune, let's see what theblindwriter95's characters, Nell and Sabrina, can do with it! a few weeks before Wassailia, Sabrina sees it snow. With it being the first snow she's seen in a year, she's eager to play in it. Of course, she doesn't understand why Nell has locked herself in her bedroom door during the snow. But being only five, she tries very hard to get her sister out but fails. I'd also like to give a big thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping come up with a story for the song.**

"Snow! Snow!" Sabrina squealed, giggling as she looked out the window. She had forgotten what snow was like for when you're trapped in a dungeon for a long period of time, you forgot how most things worked.

Hurriedly she ran out of her room into the large castle hallway. Her excitement never leaving her mind before bumping into someone she knew quite well.

"Sorry, Miss Bianca," Sabrina apologized softly.

"Sabrina Marie! What are you doing up before your siblings?" Bianca asked with a small chuckle.

"Snow," Sabrina answered before her eyes lit up. "Maybe Nell would want to play too."

Bianca frowned. "Sweetest, I'm afraid Helen Genevieve is too busy to play with you today. However, she wanted me to tell you that she'll play with you some other time." That was a lie; for Bianca knew that it was something that Sabrina wouldn't understand, but couldn't bear to tell the five-year-old the truth.

"But I'll get her out!" Sabrina yelled, going to Nell's bedroom door. "She can't hide from me!"

Sabrina stopped at her sister's closed door and knocked happily as she started to sing. "Nell?"

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Nell sighed inside the room. "Go away, Sabrina…"

Sabrina shrugged. "Okay, bye..."

But she didn't give up. The next day, she knocked on her sister's door again.

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

There was no reply, but Sabrina tried one more time the following day.

Sabrina: (Knocking)  
Nell?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
Miss Bianca's asking where you've been  
She says "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a Snowman?


	28. James and Sofia prepare for war and play

**If the knights of Orillia can sing this as they prepare to take on the ogre who's been attacking the kingdom (see chapter 3 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend and chapter 39 of Do You Want to Sing Together 5), let's see what James can do with it as he and his knights prepare to go to battle in Royal Vacation! I thought that maybe even Sofia can join him as she tries to get his attention.**

James (as King Ashford): Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you

James (imitating a knight): I'm never gonna catch my breath

James (imitating another knight): Say goodbye to those who knew me

James (imitating another knight): Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

James (imitating another knight): This guy's got 'em scared to death

Sofia (trying to get his attention but playing along): Hope he doesn't see right through me

James (imitating another knight): Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Sofia: Be a man

James: You must be swift as a coursing river

Sofia: Be a man

James: With all the force of a great typhoon

Sofia: Be a man

James: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

Sofia: Be a man

James: You must be swift as a coursing river

Sofia: Be a man

James: With all the force of a great typhoon

Sofia: Be a man

James: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Sofia: Be a man

James: You must be swift as a coursing river

Sofia: Be a man

James: With all the force of a great typhoon

Sofia: Be a man

James: With all the strength of a raging fire

James and Sofia: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	29. A Wassalia tribute to Melinda

**If Sofia and Miranda can sing this Scotty McCreery song as they remember past Wassalias with their husband and father Birk Balthazar, let's see what Roland, James, and Amber can do with it as they reminisce about Queen Melinda! And since James is singing in public again, the song is extra special for them.**

James: December hasn't changed  
This town looks the same

Amber: They still light that tree in the city square  
There's red, white, and green shining everywhere

Roland: And I wish you were here  
And I wonder

Roland/James/Amber: Is the snow falling down on the streets of gold  
Are the mansions all covered in white  
Are you singing with angels "Silent Night"  
I wonder what Christmas in heaven is like

James: There's a little manger scene  
Down on Third and Main

Roland: I must have walked right by it a thousand times  
But I see it now in a different light

Amber: 'Cause I know you are there  
And I wonder

Roland/Amber/James: Are you kneeling with shepherds before him now  
Can you reach out and touch his face  
Are you part of that glorious Holy night  
I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like

James: Is the snow falling down on the streets of gold?  
Are the mansions all covered in white?  
Are you singing with angels "Silent Night"  
I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like

 **As the song ends, Melinda smiles as she watches them from Heaven and hears James singing around the castle again.**


	30. Grotta's second-rate opinion of Cedric

**If Miss Nettle can sing this song as she traps Sofia, James, and Desmond in the clock tower in Make Way for Miss Nettle, or tangles Cedric in vines during The Enchanted Feast, let's see what Grotta, the Fliegel from "The Fliegel has Landed" can do with it before she turns Cedric into a salamander or as she scares Gnarly before the trolls stand up to her!**

Grotta: I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!  
You try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!

You think your cat's a meanie,  
But your tiger's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the genie game  
So for your education ,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!

Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a big escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!

You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!

Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!  
So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!


	31. Cedric and Lydia's holiday duet

**If Sofia and Desmond and Clover and Crackle can sing this classic holiday song, let's see what Cedric and GradGirl2010's character Lydia can do with it! I thought they could sing it around the castle during a Wassalia celebration, and possibly get caught under the mistletoe as everyone in the castle watches them!**

Lydia: I really can't stay

Cedric: But baby, it's cold outside

Lydia: I've got to go away

Cedric: But baby, it's cold outside

Lydia: This evening has been

Cedric: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Lydia: So very nice

Cedric: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Lydia: My mother will start to worry

Cedric: Beautiful what's your hurry?

Lydia: My father will be pacing the floor

Cedric: Listen to the fireplace roar

Lydia: So really I'd better scurry

Cedric: Beautiful please don't hurry

Lydia: But maybe just a half a drink more

Cedric: Put some records on while I pour

Lydia: The neighbors might think

Cedric: Baby, it's bad out there

Lydia: Say what's in this drink?

Cedric: No cabs to be had out there

Lydia: I wish I knew how

Cedric: Your eyes are like starlight now

Lydia: To break this spell

Cedric: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Lydia: I ought to say, no, no, no sir

Cedric: Mind if I move in closer?

Lydia: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Cedric: What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?

Lydia: I really can't stay

Cedric: Oh baby don't hold out

Both: But baby, it's cold outside

Lydia: I simply must go

Cedric: But baby, it's cold outside

Lydia: The answer is no

Cedric: But baby, it's cold outside

Lydia: Your welcome has been

Cedric: How lucky that you dropped in

Lydia: So nice and warm

Cedric: Look out the window at this storm

Lydia: My sisters will be suspicious

Cedric: Gosh your lips look delicious

Lydia: My brother will be there at the door

Cedric: Waves upon the tropical shore)

Lydia: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Cedric: Gosh your lips are delicious

Lydia: But maybe one little kiss more

Cedric: Never such a blizzard before

Lydia: I've gotta get home

Cedric: But baby, you'd freeze out there

Lydia: Say lend me a coat

Cedric: It's up to your knees out there

Lydia: You've really been grand

Cedric: I thrill when you touch my hand

Lydia: But don't you see?

Cedric: How can you do this thing to me?

Lydia: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Cedric: Think of my lifelong sorrow

Lydia: At least there will be plenty implied

Cedric: If you got pneumonia and died

Lydia: I really can't stay

Cedric: Get over that old doubt

Both: Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside


	32. Ambre's first meeting with Sandra

**If Candice's kitten Creamy can sing this song from Ladybug and Cat Noir before he's adopted, and after he's roughed up by the animals who chased him (see chapter 3 of my story Pet Stories), let's see what my character Sandra's cat Ambre can do with it when he's faced with the same situation! And for the story of how he met Sandra, see chapter 1 of my story Pet Stories.**

Ambre: It's winter in Orillia, all is cheery and bright  
But I'm all alone tonight  
Families are together with their gifts by their side  
Only this little kitty's alone tonight

There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me  
I'm alone like a cat in the night  
I'm a sad lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity  
This little kitty is alone tonight  
This little kitty is alone tonight

No cares about me if I'm lost or I'm found  
And I'm just like a cat in the night  
I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground  
I'm the vengeful cat of the night  
I'm the vengeful cat of the night

Meeeooowww!

Ambre (speaking): Big dog! Run!

(later, when he's watching the knights and Sandra...)

Ambre: I'm cold and alone  
I don't want to be in pain  
All that terror was all in vain

I need to find a home, to try and find a way  
Tomorrow will be a brand new day

(spoken as he takes shelter in Sandra's arms) She looks nice, and she stood up for me!  
I think I'll stay with her!


	33. Amber's turn as ruler

**If James and Roland can sing this song from Elena of Avalor while talking about James' stint as King for a Day, let's see what Roland and Amber can do with it when she becomes temporary ruler! I thought that he and Miranda could go out again, but this time Amber will be acting queen. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Miranda smiled as she put her tiara on Amber's head. "Amber, are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big responsibility."

Amber smiled. "Mother, of course I'm ready! I can't possibly do worse than James, right?"

Roland smiled. "It was only his first time, and you learned from your experience, right, James?"

"I sure did, Dad," James nodded. But he still couldn't help himself. He struck a dramatic pose and gasped in mock horror, "But Amber as queen? Oh, merciful heavens, we're all doomed!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "James, don't be so silly. Amber will be fine. And she'll have you, Sofia, and Baileywick to help her if she needs you."

Smirking, Roland mussed his hair. "Your mother's right," he said as he pulled Amber into a hug with his free hand. "I know Amber will do just fine. But I want to tell you a story…"

Roland (sings): There once was a king who lost his new crown  
He frantically searched for it all over town  
Alas he did not hear the shouts as he sped  
Of everyone saying it was right on his head

Oh, he thought he was ready to rule  
But he still had some learning to do  
If you listen up more than you speak  
You will soon gain the wisdom you seek  
So there's no need to rush  
Keep your cool  
And one day you'll be ready to rule

Amber: I fully intend to take your good advice  
But the years I spent watching you should suffice  
To teach me the things I need to have down  
Like how to know when I am wearing a crown

Oh, I know that I'm ready to rule  
Though you think I have learning to do  
So I'll have to come up with a way  
I can prove it to you on this day  
Then you will see when I'm through  
That I am already ready to rule

 _(Instrumental bridge)_

I'll take charge like the leader I know I can be  
And take care of all those who are counting on me

Roland: Even though I hold you in the highest esteem  
There's more to good leadership than it may seem

Amber: So I know I'm ready to rule

Roland: But you still have some learning to do

Amber: Now I really must be on my way

Roland: Even though I am begging you stay  
Soon you will see what I say is true

Amber: No it's you who will see when I'm through

Roland: Oh one day you'll be ready

Amber: I am already ready

Roland: You almost are ready

Amber: I'll show you  
I'm ready  
So ready  
To rule


	34. A song for Camp Wilderwood

**If the Dunwiddie Ducks can sing this classic Queen song following their victory over the Royal Redhawks in A Tale of Two Teams, let's see what Sofia, Amber, James, and their friends at Camp Wilderwood can do with it following their victory over the Junior Knights! But one can't help but wonder…is Sofia trying another way to keep James at camp with another of his weaknesses? This is a little deleted scene I made up for the episode. Queen's music is not mine.**

Sofia smiled as she approached James and Wendell as they tied their boat up. "So, are you guys going to escape from camp, or are you coming to the mess hall for cookies?"

"Hello? Cookies for the road?" James muttered as he brushed by her.

"There must be something we can do to convince James to stay," Amber sighed. "I love camp now, but he still doesn't."

Sofia grinned. "I've got an idea!" She ran off to find Maple and Marty to help them with her idea.

At the mess hall, everyone watched as Maple brought out a karaoke machine. "Thanks to one of our campers, I thought it would be fun if we had a little entertainment as we celebrated our victory. Sofia, why don't you come up here and sing us a song?"

Motioning for her friends to follow her, Sofia hopped up on stage and took the microphone.

Sofia: I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime

Amber: And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through

(Mandy sings with her: And I need to go on and on, and on, and on)

Sofia/Amber/Mandy: We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

As they sang the chorus, James sighed. "Okay, one song, then I'm out of here!"

He joined them onstage and took the next verse. I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

"All of you are lucky I love this song!" Wendell agreed as he came up and joined them.

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

(James: And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

As they sang, Sofia noticed that James was actually smiling. He looked over at her and mouthed, "Okay, you win! I'm staying!"

Sofia/Amber/James/Mandy/Wendell: We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions


	35. Sofia's pep talk for Hugo

**If Sofia can sing this song from Elena of Avalor to Cedric to boost his confidence, let's see what she can do with it when she tells Hugo that he should follow his heart when it comes to doing the right thing, especially when it comes to a new interest of his. She might also sing this to him when giving him a pep talk in The Flying Crown. Elena of Avalor is not mine. And I guess you could call this a deleted scene from Lord of the Rink, which is also not mine.**

"Oh, there you are!" Miss Flora sighed with relief when Hugo and Sofia appeared.

"Miss Flora, can you give Hugo a pair of enchanted skates and a costume?" Sofia asked.

"Absolutely!" Miss Flora obliged. As Hugo and Sofia skated out, Miss Flora announced, "Our next ice dancers are Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo!"

"Let's do it," Sofia smiled, and she sang along with the music that was playing for them. "And I know the perfect song for us."

Sofia: The first time that I met you I could see  
You were meant to be a hero to us all  
Taking on the forces of the dark with your magic spark  
And always standing tall

You're starting down a path to find your destiny  
So now is not the time to hide  
You have to raise your wand and do your best for me  
Because I need you by my side

Cuz there's a lesson you will not find in a book  
Inside yourself is where you have to look  
Find your courage and your pride, inner strength can be your guide  
And it will always see you through if you believe the magic within you

But! If! No way! I can't! These words will hold you down  
Instead just say I can!, those words will turn things around  
Cast all your doubts away, tell all your fears goodbye  
Do what you're meant to do and let your magic fly

Cuz there's a lesson you will not find in a book  
Inside yourself is where you have to look  
Find your courage and your pride, inner strength will be your guide  
And it will always see you through if you believe the magic within you

You must believe the magic within you


	36. James and Vivian's karaoke song

**If Minimus and Electra can sing this classic Elton John song as they celebrate their Flying Crown victory, let's see what James and Vivian can do with it! I thought this might be another duet they shared at the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song. Elton John and Kiki Dee's music is not mine.**

Vivian smiled as she picked up a CD. She looked up as she saw James next to her. "James! I didn't see you there. Will you sing this with me?"

James nodded when he saw the CD. "You bet I will," he smiled, "And if I may say so, that's a brilliant choice you made!"

"Thanks, James," Vivian smiled. She took up her microphone, looking at her favorite secret singer. "Let's do it?"

James grinned back as music once again filled the air for him and the girl of his dreams. "Let's do it!"

James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I couldn't if I tried  
James: Oh honey if I get restless  
Vivian: Baby you're not that kind

James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: You take the weight off me  
James: Oh honey when you knock on my door  
Vivian: Ooh I gave you my key

Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
James: But when I was down  
Vivian: I was your clown  
Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
James: Right from the start  
Vivian: I gave you my heart, oh oh  
I gave you my heart

James: So don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
Both: Don't go breaking my heart

James: And nobody told us  
Vivian: 'Cause nobody showed us  
James: And now it's up to us babe  
Vivian: Oh I think we can make it

James: So don't misunderstand me  
Vivian: You put the light in my life  
James: Oh you put the spark to the flame  
Vivian: I've got your heart in my sights

Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
James: When I was down  
Vivian: I was your clown  
Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
James: Right from the start  
Vivian: I gave you my heart, oh oh  
I gave you my heart

James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
Both: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Woo ooh nobody knows it  
James: But when I was down  
Vivian: I was your clown  
James: Right from the start  
Vivian: I gave you my heart, oh oh  
I gave you my heart

James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart  
James: Don't go breaking my heart  
Vivian: I won't go breaking your heart


	37. An Avaloran Celebration

**If Clover, Mia, and Robin can sing this classic song from Beauty and the Beast as they welcome Sofia to her new life in the castle, let's see what Elena and her family can do with it when they have a special dinner for Sofia and her family following Shuriki's defeat in The Secret of Avalor. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

A few days had passed since Shuriki had been defeated, Avalor had been liberated from her tyrannical rule, and Princess Elena had been freed from Sofia's amulet. All too soon, it was time for the royal family of Enchancia to head back.

"We sincerely appreciate everything you and your family have done for us," Francisco smiled.

"Especially you, Sofia," Elena agreed.

"To that end, we invite you and your family to a special banquet in your honor," Esteban added.

"We'd be delighted," Roland smiled as he and the family made their way to the dining hall.

As they were seated, Francisco took out his guitar and began to play and sing.

FRANCISCO: Senors y senoras  
It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!

(whips out his guitar) Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie,  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes!  
They can sing they, can dance  
After all, Miss, this is Avalor  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, Si, our guest, Be our guest!

ESTEBAN, ARMANDO AND MATEO: Tamales  
Chipotle, Pie and pudding "en flambe"

FRANCISCO: We'll prepare and serve with flair!  
A culinary cabaret  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While Armando's entertaining.  
We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

ELENA AND ISABEL: And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass to  
Be our guest

FRANCISCO: If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

ALL: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

FRANCISCO: Life it so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving.  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ahh those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.  
Forty years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill  
(hugs Luisa and Isabel) Most days we just hung around the portrait  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and oopsie daisy

LUISA: It's a guest! It's a guest  
Sakes alive well, I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me.  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up!  
We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

ELENA: Be our guest

LUISA: Be our guest!

ELENA, ISABEL, AND MATEO: Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest

EVERYONE: Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal,  
With your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please.  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you,  
We'll keep going  
Course by course,  
One by one.  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!


	38. An Avaloran Fight Song

**If Sofia and her friends can sing this My Little Pony song as they take on Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre in my story Royal Blood, let's see what Sofia, Amber, and their new friends from Avalor can do with it as they take on Shuriki and Esteban (before they know whose side Esteban's really on). My Little Pony is not mine.**

Shuriki and Esteban: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Shuriki: Welcome to the show

Esteban: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Shuriki: We're here to let you know

Esteban: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Shuriki: Our time is now

Esteban: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

Shuriki: Your time is running out

Esteban: Ah, ah, ah

Shuriki and Esteban: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay  
We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now

Sofia/Elena/Isabel/Luisa/Amber: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Sofia: Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering out my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame

Sofia/Elena/Isabel/Luisa/Amber: The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is music, is the music  
Is the music in my soul  
Gonna break out (Out!)  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart

Shuriki and Esteban: What we have in store (ah-ah)  
All we want and more (ah-ah)  
We will break on through (ah-ah)  
Now it's time to finish you! 

[drum solo]

Elena: You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me  
My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not singing just for popularity

Sofia and Isabel: We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go

Sofia/Elena/Isabel/Luisa/Amber: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

Isabel and Amber: And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of

Sofia/Elena/Isabel/Luisa/Amber: Friendship on our side!  
Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives, survives!

All sans Shuriki (since Esteban switched sides): Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives, survives, survives!


	39. Clover and Stella's late night duet

**If Roland and Melinda can sing this song from Darkwing Duck to Amber when she's sick, let's see what Clover can do with it when he comforts theblindwriter95's character Stella during her first visit to Enchancia Castle where she gets bandaged up and spends her first night with her new family. Darkwing Duck is not mine, and thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping come up with a story for this song.**

Stella knew that she wasn't alone in the giant room she was in. Her friend Mr. Clover was only a few miles away from her.

She never knew a rabbit before, but as she looked around, she felt alone.

No mommy to tuck her in or daddy to read to her. She blamed herself for their deaths. She had been in a hurry to play that she didn't hear them until it was too late.

"Mommy, I wish you were here. Mr. Clover saved me tonight. You and Daddy would've liked him," Stella said with a sniff.

She just couldn't fall asleep. Even if she was tired.

She sighed as she rolled over. She suddenly remembered the song her mommy sang to her whenever she was sad, and thought it might help.

Close your eyes, little girl blue.  
Inside of you lies a rainbow.  
Yellow, Blue, Red, Blue, Purple too, Blue, Purple, and Green, and the Yellow.

Suddenly, Clover came in. "Hey, Stella, that's really good," he greeted her, "I used to hear Princess Amber's mom sing that to her when she was about your age."

"Really?" Stella asked, "Will you sing with me?"

Clover smiled. "Sure thing," and he sang to her,

Rest your head, little girl blue.  
Come paint your dreams on your pillow.  
I'll be near to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.  
I'll be near to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.

I'll be near to chase away fear.  
So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow.

As Stella fell asleep, Clover snuggled up with her and murmured, "Goodnight, Stella."


	40. A silent duet for a knight and duchess

**If Desmond and Amber can sing this classic Cinderella song as they learn about their developing feelings for each other, let's see what Aunt TIlly and Sir Bartelby can do with it as they learn about their own feelings for each other in The Silent Knight! I thought that as another song for their dance at the banquet, before they slip on the water, they could sing this in their minds before everyone hears Sir Bartelby speak. Cinderella is not mine.**

Aunt Tilly: Mmmmmm, Mmmmmm  
So this is love, mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, mmmmmm  
And now I know

Sir Bartelby: And now I know

Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby **:** The key to all heaven is mine

Aunt Tilly: My heart has wings, mmmmmm  
and I can fly

Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby: I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

Aunt Tilly: Mmmmmm

Sir Bartelby: Mmmmmm

Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby: So this is love


	41. Friends help solve problems

**If Sofia's animal friends can sing this My Little Pony song when they're having an out of body experience in each other's bodies, let's see what Sofia and her human friends can do with it when they're having hard times of their own. However, they all know there's no obstacle that can't be overcome with friendship. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Sofia: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see

Sofia and Ruby: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Jade: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember?

Sofia: Jade really needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can

Ruby: Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand

Sofia and Ruby: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help you see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Jade: Uh, what just happened?

Sofia: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Lucinda's trying to make dresses!

Jade: Say no more!  
[sings] Lucinda needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can  
Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Lucinda: [gasps] Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it.

Jade: Lucinda, focus! Amber is about to lose the apple farm. We need James' help!

Lucinda: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we?  
[sings] Amber is in trouble  
We need to get there by her side  
We can try to do what we can now  
For together we can be her guide

Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

James: Brilliant! Now that's more like it! What's next?

Sofia: The people of the village are furious. We need the old Amber back.

James: I'm on it. I know just the thing.  
[sings] The townspeople need you  
They've been sad for a while  
They march around, face a-frown  
And never seem to smile  
And if you feel like helpin'  
We'd appreciate a lot  
If you'd get up there and spread some cheer  
From here to Camelot

Amber: Come on everyone, I wanna see you SMILE!

Crowd: AMBER!

Everyone: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light! (To see the light!)  
That shines! (That shines!)  
From a true, true friend!


	42. A theme song for Hildegard?

**If Amber can sing this My Little Pony song as she tries to make Sofia a proper princess, let's see what Hildegard can do with it as she recalls the events following her disastrous first day of school! I thought that she might sing this as she decides that she needs to know everything so people will like her (of course, this is before Sofia sets her straight). My Little Pony is not mine.**

Hildegard: I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go.  
I'm the type of princess everybody, everybody should know.  
I'll be the one to watch the girl in the flow,  
I'm the type of princess everybody, everybody should know.

Become as popular as popular can be,  
Making my mark, making my mark in high society.  
I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah,  
And the type on princess everybody, everybody should know.

See how they hang on every word that I speak,  
My approving glance is what they all seek.  
I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe,  
I'm the type of princess everybody should know.

At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht,  
Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Enchancia (and Freezenberg too!).  
I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah,  
I'm the type of princess everybody, everybody should know.

Cause I'm the type of princess, yes I'm the type of princess,  
Yes I'm the type of princess everybody should know.


	43. A good idea for Cedric and Lydia?

**If Sofia, Hugo, James, Miss Flora, and Sir Henley can sing from the swan princess, then let's see what Cedric, Roland, Miranda, Bailiwick, and GradGirl2010's character Lydia can do with it! I thought it might be fun if they did this during the first chapter of My Sister's Keeper, or whenever Lydia came to visit, since Cedric and Lydia can't stand each other at first, then they get to really know each other. The Swan Princess is not mine.**

Cedric: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box

Lydia: He looks conceited

Cedric: What a total bummer

Lydia and Cedric: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

Cedric: So happy you could come

Lydia: So happy to be here

Lydia and Cedric: How I'd like to run

Lydia: This is not my idea

Cedric: This isn't my idea

Lydia and Cedric: Of fun

Queen Miranda: The children seem to get along quite nicely

King Roland: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks

Queen Miranda: Oh, my dear Rollie, that's my point precisely

King Roland: It's such good parenting

Queen Miranda: And politics  
So happy we agree

King Roland: I think we've got a deal

Queen Miranda: Cedric's quite a catch

King Roland: This is my idea

Queen Miranda: This is my idea

King Roland and Queen Miranda:Of a match

King Roland: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Cedric waiting

Lydia: I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father I get seasick

Queen Miranda: She soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing?

Cedric: You make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick

King Roland: One day Cedric will be her intended

Queen Miranda: Splendid

Cedric: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her

Lydia: Hey fellas, wait up!

Baileywick: Quick, put on some speed

Cedric: When picking teams

Baileywick: Or friends

Cedric: I'd never choose her

Baileywick: You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read

Lydia: This really isn't fair

Cedric and Baileywick: We really couldn't care

Lydia: Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my idea

Cedric and Baileywick: This isn't my idea

Lydia, Cedric and Baileywick: Of fun

Amber/James/Sofia: Long before they met  
Cedric and Lydia  
Were destined to be wedded  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded

Cedric: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards

Baileywick: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

Cedric: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten

Lydia: I think I've won again

Cedric and Baileywick: Every time she's won

Lydia: This is my idea

Cedric: This isn't my idea

Lydia and Cedric: Of fun

Amber/James/Sofia: We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

King Roland: What if Lydia doesn't go for the merger?

Queen Miranda: Urge her!

Lydia and Cedric: For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September

Cedric: All their pushing and annoying hints

Lydia: I've got bruises with their fingerprints

Cedric: I can do much better I am sure

Lydia: He's so immature

(later...)

Lydia: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone

Cedric: She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan

Lydia: So happy to be here

Cedric: 'Til now I never knew

Lydia and Cedric: It is you I've been dreaming of

Cedric: This is my idea

Lydia: This is my idea

Chorus: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love

Lydia: This is my idea

Cedric: This is my idea

Lydia and Cedric: This is my idea  
Of love


	44. Cedric and Lydia's next song and dance

**If Roland and Miranda can sing this Panic at the Disco song during the karaoke party, let's see what Cedric can do with it while he thinks of Sofia or GradGirl2010's character Lydia! I thought it would be fun if he and Lydia sang this during their dance during chapter 24 of My Sister's Keeper. Panic at the Disco's music is not mine.**

Cedric: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Lydia: We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together

Cedric: She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Cedric and Lydia: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She/He said shut up and dance with me  
This woman/guy, he is my destiny  
She/He said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Cedric: A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together

Lydia: He took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and he said

Cedric and Lydia: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She/He said shut up and dance with me  
This woman/guy, he is my destiny  
She/He said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Cedric: Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance

Lydia: He took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and he said

Cedric: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance

Lydia: Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
He said shut up and dance with me  
This guy, he is my destiny  
He said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Cedric and Lydia: Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me


	45. Ivy's evil intentions

**If Lucinda and Indigo can sing this song from Descendants Wicked World as they cause trouble with their hexes and before Lucinda becomes a good witch, let's see what Princess Ivy can do with it! I thought she might sing this song when she reveals her true colors (get it?) to Sofia and Amber, and as she tries to take over Enchancia. Descendants Wicked World is not mine.**

Princess Ivy: Everybody sees me sunny  
Everybody see my shine  
But they don't know my story  
They don't know what's on my mind

I carry on like a princess  
But, man, I got 'em fooled  
'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not  
Because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

Everybody in my circle  
Think I'm gonna be their friend  
But I got bad intentions  
And I'm gonna have 'em again

Why should I stop my dissin'  
Or soften up my heart  
Tell me what good is livin'  
If you can't be who you are, yeah

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not  
Because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise

So good I'm gonna find some trouble (Trouble)  
I'm gonna make some trouble (So good)  
I'm gonna find some trouble

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not  
Because I'm evil  
Tell the people (Hey)  
Yeah, yeah (So evil)  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise  
I'm gonna find some trouble (Trouble)  
I'm gonna make some trouble (Hey, yeah)  
I'm gonna find some trouble  
Oh, no

Feels good to be bad  
So good to be bad


	46. Hugo's positive thoughts about Sofia

**If Clover can sing this song from The Flash as he thinks about any time he's apart from Sofia, let's see what Hugo can do with it when he's thinking about his developing feelings for Sofia! He could also think about how she's making a positive change in his life, and encouraging him to go after his own dreams. The Flash is not mine.**

Hugo: Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while its all flying past  
But its clear now, when you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do is  
Come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home to you

And I could see it right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be, be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
You gave me no other choice but to love you

All I want to do is  
Come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home, home to you

Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future my hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute


	47. Sofia sees a new side of Cedric

**If Cleo can sing this classic Linda Ronstadt song to Hildegard during a fight about wanting to do her own thing, let's see what Sofia can do with it during the new episode Day of the Sorcerers when she learns that Cedric's going to take over the kingdom! She might even sing this when she learns that Cedric wants to petrify her like he did with the family (and this is before Cedric does the right thing, even though he has to face consequences for his actions). Linda Ronstad's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Feeling better now that we're through  
Feeling better 'cause I'm over you  
I learned my lesson, it left a scar  
Now I see how you really are

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I broke a heart that's gentle and true  
Well I broke a heart over someone like you  
I'll beg his forgiveness on bended knee  
I wouldn't blame him if he said to me

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm telling you now baby and I'm going my way  
Forget about you baby 'cause I'm leaving to stay

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

Oh, oh no  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good


	48. A new musical battle for the dragons

**If Sofia, James, Amber, Desmond, Khalid, and Vivian can sing this song from The Chipmunk Adventure as they fight each other to get the Hocus Crocus in Enchanted Science Fair, let's see what the dragons and sea serpents can do with it as they fight each other for possession of the Blazing Palisades in The Tale of the Eternal Torch! I thought that since the dragons like singing so much, they could challenge the sea serpents to another sing-off. The Chipmunk Adventure is not mine.**

Aqualina/Dolphina/Dorsal/Coral: Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up  
I'm headin' for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight

"You're livin' in a man's world"  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they tryin' to sell us now...

'Cause we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Aqualina: Whoooo)  
Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Dolphina: Rock N' Roll ol ol ah)

Smokely: Oh yeah!  
Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothin' more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n' roll band  
What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top

Hobwing: Don't ya know!

Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: We'll never stop believin' now...

'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Smokely: You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Yeah, we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Everburn: Rock N' Roll oh)

Aqualina/Dolphina/Dorsal/Coral:We are the Girls  
We are the Girls  
We are the Girls of Rock N' Roll...

Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: We are the Boys  
We are the Boys  
We are the Boys of Rock N' Roll...

Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: 'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
Smokely: ooooh oh oh oh

Aqualina/Dolphina/Dorsal/Coral: Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
Aqualina: Better be believing that we are

Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
Flambeau: Rock and Roll

Aqualina/Dolphina/Dorsal/Coral: Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
Dorsal: Rock N' Rock N' Roll

Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
Hobwing: Rock and Roll

Aqualina/Dolphina/Dorsal/Coral: Yeah we're the Girls or Rock N' Roll  
(Coral: Rock N' Rock N' Roll)  
Everburn/Nightlite/Flambeau/Smokely/Hobwing: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Hobwing: Gonna Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll)  
Aqualina/Dolphina/Dorsal/Coral: Yeah we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Aqualina: And gonna Rock N' Roll)


	49. Amber shouldn't sweat the small stuff

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this classic song from The Lion King either during the karaoke party or just for fun, let's see what Sofia, James, and Baileywick can do with it as they try to calm Amber down when she's worried about her berry banquet in Gizmo Gwen! I don't own The Lion King or Debby Ryan's version of this song.**

Sofia: When I was a cool young one  
(Baileywick: When she was a cool young one)  
I worked in the colony, paying my due  
Accepting without question the prevailing views

James: That a young girl's life was one long grind  
Digging holes, standing guard  
'Til it crossed my mind, I was wrong all along  
All that I needed was to have heeded

Sofia/James/Baileywick: Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

James: It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy  
Hakuna matata

Sofia: When I was a new princess  
(Baileywick: When she was a new princess)  
Cool calm reflection, I was never that good  
I was a pawn in the game

I saw no trees for the wood  
My future stretched behind me  
I was over the hill  
I put my best foot forward but the other stood still

Take my word  
(Baileywick: Take her word)  
I have heard  
(James: She has heard)  
All that I needed  
Was to have heeded

Sofia/James/Baileywick: Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

James: It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy  
Hakuna matata

Sofia: Hakuna matata  
I hope I have conveyed  
You don't have to bust a gut in the sun  
It's much cooler in the shade

James: Some say it's just a waste of time  
But they don't realize  
That view is nothing but a crime  
We are creatures worldly wise

Sofia/James/Baileywick: Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

Sofia: It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy

Sofia/James/Baileywick: Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy  
Hakuna matata


	50. A cute song for Hildegard

**If Amber can used this song from Animaniacs as another theme song for herself, let's see what Hildegard can do with it! Like Amber, she's the self-proclaimed 'cute one' of her friends, and even though she tends to annoy everyone with the song, they still love her! Animaniacs is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 1 of theblindwriter95's I'm Cute and Other Songs.**

Hildegard: I'm cute, yes, it's true  
I really can't help it  
But what can I do  
When you're cute, it just shows

With these two darling eyes  
And this cute little nose  
And a cute turquoise dress  
That's adorable, yes,  
And when they see my dimples  
Then everyone says...

Royal Prep staff: Aw shoot!  
Isn't she cute?!

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: Cute, cute  
Oh, isn't she cute?  
Cute, cute!

Hildegard: I'm the one they adore.  
I'm sweet and I'm cuddly  
And small just like Dudley  
But more! It's a chore!  
To be constantly cute  
And enchanting to boot

With my lips sticking out  
In that cute little pout  
Then there just is no doubt  
Why guys and girls like to shout...

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: She's a beaut!

Hildegard: Let's face it, I'm cute!

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: Cute, cute  
Oh, baby, she's cute!  
Cute, cute!

Hildegard: Being cute's a thing you can't hide  
If you look up the word  
In a book, there's my picture inside  
Freezenburg Today has me on the cover

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond (bored): Don't you just love her?

Hildegard: I'm simply a goddess

Desmond: And isn't she modest?

Hildegard: I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit  
For "Who's the most cute"

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: Cute, cute  
Oh, isn't she cute?  
Cute, cute

Hildegard: I'm cute and I'm sweet  
And I'm innocent, neat  
And so trusting

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting (Zandar sticks a finger down his throat)

Hildegard: I'm cute

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: So what?

Hildegard: I never am vain

James (annoyed): She's becoming a pain in the—

Hildegard: But I'm also real nice  
I'm a doll through and through

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: So big whoop-de-doo.

Hildegard: I'm sweet and adoring

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: And also real boring  
And that's why we're snoring at you

Hildegard (annoyed with the princes for being bored): That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! I…HAVE…HAD IT!

James: You're awfully cute when you're angry!

Hildegard: You really think so?

Everyone: A babba dabba babba doo wow!

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond: She's cute!

 **Aw, what a cute ending to this collection! But don't worry; I'll be back with another installment as soon as I can!**


End file.
